One of the same
by DreamHolder
Summary: Ciel calls for Alois in the demon world. What could he want from an old foe and why? Rated M for sexual content. Please R


"It's been a year since I have been a demon." Ciel's black nails scrapped down the stone wall beside his skeleton chair. "I am now extremely bored." He shot a glare at his demon butler. "No wonder you came to my petty rescue." He rested his head on his fingers. "I suppose I'll have to find something to entertain myself with."

Sebastian stayed quietly at his master's side. Ciel was not much different as a demon from how he was as a human. The only thing that had significantly changed was his attitude. Everything about the boy was stale with little emotion change. The black butler had to admit to himself that he did miss the young master's mood swings.

"What ever happened to Alois?" Ciel sounded to ask himself. "Did Claude devour his soul?"

Sebastian being a well trained butler knew when to speak. Speak when spoken to. "I do no believe so, bocchan." Sebastian answered. Though he was curious why Ciel was asking he did not let it ring in his speech. "Last thing I heard he was living with Hanna and his brother, Claude left the picture a few months ago to find a better soul."

"Figures." Ciel shrugged Sebastian's statements off quickly. "Bring him to me."

"Bocchan?" Sebastian looked extremely confused. His master was not himself certainly but this was extremely out of his nature.

"Don't question me." Ciel snapped. "Just bring him to me."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian left with a bow.

Ciel sat pondering his decision. In his recent boredom he had started wondering about his old foe. He realized he'd been lied to and that Alois was never his real enemy to begin with. Alois had tried to tell him that in the past. In the end Alois was nothing but a lost child with only one chance at happiness that was never granted. With nothing better to do he decided to make a truths.

A few minutes later Sebastian came back with Alois beside him. The boy looked frail, his once vibrant gold hair was now messy and faded but that's what the demon world does to humans. However, his blue eyes still held life. This intrigued Ciel.

"Tell me, Alois," Ciel leaned forward folding his fingers together. "Do you enjoy living in the demon world?"

"I have my brother." Alois answered calmer than his earthly self. "I don't care where I live as long as I have him."

"Yes I see that." Ciel rolled his eyes slightly. "But wouldn't it have been nice to die with your real wish granted?"

"I suppose so." Alois looked away and smirked. "Though it did involve you."

"You never quite made that wish clear to me." Ciel's red eyes began to shimmer. "Care to tell me now? Would it make you happy still?"

A cat like grin creeped across Alois's face. "What are you implying Earl?" He boy stepped a foot closer making Sebastian wonder. "Are you really that bored?"

"I never said I was bored." Ciel's face read with scorn. "I was simply implying that your wish towards true happiness was never granted."

"Oh but you must be bored to care so much about me." Alois advanced like a tiger scouting out it's prey. "Come now Ciel." One more step and he would risk bumping into Ciel's shoes. "What do you have in mind?" Ciel set back in his chair as Alois came around and draped himself around the chair. "My wish is to have you, Ciel."

Ciel rolled his eyes slightly while huffing. Sebastian could tell the young boy was uneasy about this but his pride would never let it show. Alois stroked Ciel's cheek gently with his finger tip. Ciel simply turned his head.

"How would you have me?" Ciel asked in an even tone. Alois's human scent was intoxicating to Ciel's demon nose. "And if I fulfill your wish, might I have your soul?"

"You may have whatever you wish." Alois ran his fingers through Ciel's dark hair. "Just fulfill my wish."

"Deal then." Ciel looked up into Alois's eyes. "Explain your wish."

Alois leaned down to whisper in Ciel's ear, "Take me." He inhaled deeply before standing up straight slowly. A seductive smile teased his face while he watched Ciel contemplate his comportment for this situation.

"Very well then." Ciel's eyes flashed to his butler. "Sebastian, prepare a bed."

Without showing his hurt or disgust Sebastian did as he was told. He went into Ciel's bedroom to change the linens so the nice ones would not be ruined. He's demon heart sank once the bed was made. He stepped out of the room and bowed. "The bed is ready for you my lord."

Without a word Ciel stood from his seat and lead Alois into the room. Sebastian knew his place and subserviently shut the door behind his master and waited outside it. He knew he should stand post but the thought of hearing anything made his demonic organs turn.

"Let's get this over with." Ciel stood in front of the bed. "Lay down in whatever position you prefer."

"Oh but Ciel." Alois purred, wrapping his around around the boy from behind. "The night is still young. We can still have fun before we get to the real stuff."

"Is this part of your wish?" Ciel asked in disgrace from Alois's lack of respect. He just wanted something to take away his boredom, not a game of cat and mouse.

"Of course it is." Alois then licked the side of Ciel's neck. "I want to have you for a very long time."

Ciel stood frozen like a statue. His face was emotionless even when Alois began unbuttoning his shirt. As a demon, none of this mattered, it was all a game with the reward of a soul.

"I would like you to top." Alois whispered in Ciel's ear. "Do with me what you please."

"I don't please to do anything." Ciel replayed with an icy tone. "But I will mount you if that's part or your wish."

"Enough about the wish." Alois slipped Ciel's shirt from his shoulders. "Just focus on me."

"Fine." Ciel rolled his eyes. "But I still don't understand why this is your last wish for happiness."

That's when Alois became still. "I-" He face filled with sadness. Ciel turned to see him clearer. Alois struggled to find the right words. "When I was younger, I was taken in by a very disgusting man." He looked down to hide his eyes behind his bangs. "He did terrible things to me before I killed him. I still feel dirty but it was the only way of escape as well as rescue all the others and-"

"Enough." Ciel placed a somewhat calming hand on Alois's shoulder. "I understand." Alois looked up to see Ciel's demon eyes were sincere. "Your life has not been a happy one."

"I lost everything." A tear slipped down the broken boy's cheek. "Even in the end, I lost Claude."

Though Ciel's heart was changed it was still a heart. He learned from Sebastian that even though a demon is evil, doesn't mean he can't care or feel emotion. He grabbed Alois around the waist and pulled him in close before planting a firm kiss over his lips.

Alois was stunned. His eyes we wide with fright until his saw a small glint in the corner of Ciel's closed eye. Could it be, the always emotionless Ciel was crying?

"We are one of the same Alois." Ciel explained when he pulled back. "You were right before. I might have killed you without you realizing what I have today." A small smile formed of his hard face. "We were used by the demons around us." He wiped the tear from Alois's cheek. "And we were very much the same."

"Oh Ciel." Alois's eye shimmered. "Take me now."

Sebastian could hear Alois's first screams of pain mixed with pleasure. Ciel could be heard moaning as he struggled to keep himself from slamming in harder. This flowed horrible emotions through Sebastian. Truly he believed he was the only one truly right for his young master.

"Ngh." Alois struggled to open his eyes. "Ciel, you're so much better than I thought." He face was red and his eyes filled with lust. "Who are you thinking of?"

This question caused Ciel to pull out completely and pause. "What does that matter?" The young demon looked away. "I'm giving you what you won't aren't I?"

"Is it Elizabeth?" Alois dared with a glint in his eye. "Or perhaps it's that butler…" He sat up though he wanted Ciel inside of him more and more with every second he was out. "Why don't you think of me?" He wrapped his arms around Ciel who's head was now hung. "I can give you more than just a soul that will waste away quickly once consumed."

"What could you give me that I don't already have?" Ciel snarled. "I have everything I want."

"Love." Alois whispered. "I could give you the love you have always desired."

"I have not desired!" Ciel snapped, his red eyes flared.

Alois smirked, unfazed by the sudden outburst. "Oh but you have." Alois licked his lips. "I can taste it. You desire the love no one would give you before." His heavy breath teased Ciel's skin. "The love that I hold for you."

"Why do you hold love for me?" Ciel scoffed. "I nearly killed you."

"But you didn't." Alois nipped at Ciel's ear. "Which gives us another chance for both our happiness."

"Lay back." Ciel ordered. "I will finish what was started." He pushed back into Alois quickly. His demon heart was beating quickly surprising himself because he had never felt it beat before.

Alois grabbed for Ciel's arms. He whimpered at each trust. Ciel was showing no mercy now but he didn't mind. He felt the sweat that now dripped from Ciel's cold skin. He could hear Ciel's grunts which sounded more like growls.

"Ciel…" Alois gasped. "I think I'm going to cum."

Ciel ignored his warning but pulled out suddenly causing Alois to yelp. "You will cum when I am ready." Ciel snarled.

Alois wrapped his legs around Ciel's waist and nodded. "I'll try." He stroked Ciel's arm. "Just please," He whimpered. "Don't stop."

Ciel pushed back in but this time began to rock slowly. This tortured Alois. His toes curled and his breathing became more labored. Ciel enjoyed this reaction, it showed how weak Alois really was compared to him. He liked the control.

"Do I make you happy?" Ciel's question was stern and abrupt. "Or just a quick fuck?"

"You." Alois's breath hitched.

"Because you love me?" Ciel pushed.

"Yes." A tear slipped down the other's face. "I love you more than I love myself."

This confused Ciel but it didn't mess with his thrusts' rhythm. "Would you leave your brother?" Ciel questioned.

"For you?" Alois caught Ciel's eyes with his own. "Of course." A weak smile took over his stranded face.

"Would you become my servant? A slave even?" Ciel's thrusts became somewhat passionate. "Leave your brother to live with me for all eternity?"

"For eternity and after." Alois answered clearly. "Ah!"

Ciel's thrusts were now sped and intense. "Then I will not take your soul." Ciel bite his bottom lip at he felt his orgasm approaching. "I will own you for so long as you and your soul lasts in this world." His eyes locked to Alois's blue ones. "Just swear to love me in all that time and I will love you."

"I love you." Alois yelled out as they reached their climax.

"Your fate is sealed then." Ciel kissed Alois before collapsing on top of him panting. "I love you Alois."


End file.
